The Loyalty He Lost
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Why did Percy say such horrid things to his family? Well you're about to find out!


Percy was furious; all these headlines in the Daily Prophet were driving him crazy! But he knew the truth, he was not a coward and he was not afraid of speaking the truth even though it may cost him his job. The first few weeks he had no idea what was going on, but know he did. The papers had purposely been hidden from him because the Ministry especially Cornelius Fudge wanted the most intelligent Weasley boy on their side.

He was not going to have it; it finally took a bit of confrontation from Fred and George for him to realise that the Ministry were using him. He rushed angrily with the Daily Prophet in one hand to the Ministers office. He threw the heavy double doors open and the Minister smiled up at him.

"Percy my boy!" He smiled at him; Percy ignored the kind welcome and slammed the paper onto his desk forcefully. Cornelius frowned at the headline that for quite a few weeks read.

**HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO LIES!**

The minister looked up at Percy with a frown on his face, since Cornelius failed to offer any words to him Percy spoke first.

"Why do you not just tell everyone the truth or are you willing to help Voldemort yourself!" Cornelius was shocked that Percy had said the dark lord's name! Heck even Percy could not believe he'd said it, but he wasn't backing down now.

"Mr. Weasley how dare you speak his name?" Replied the minister with a much quieter tone. He rose from his seat and stood beside his desk.

"You know he's back and you won't admit it!" Percy barked angrily at him, this was supposed to be the man in charge of bringing order to the wizarding world but instead he was allowing chaos to roam free without a care or second thought. Cornelius walked completely around the table now and put one arm around Percys' shoulders, he looked like he was searching with all his might for the answer that would not come.

"Now if he was back there would be signs, ok signs that the Ministry have not seen so it is quite plain, he is not currently or ever will be alive, understand?" Percy was not falling for the sick mind game Cornelius had tricked every other ignorant witch and wizard with. He pushed the arm from his shoulders and faced the Minister and looked him square in the eye.

"Look if you do not believe him then that's bad for you but Harry is not a liar!" He barked.

"You barely know the boy and you say he speaks truth?" Barked back the minister.

"I barely know you and I _know _that you speak lies!" Percy screamed; it was certainly a tone he had never taken with anyone before. "I quit! And I am going back to my family at least they have sense!" He turned and tried to open the door which was now locked. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the handle. "_Alohomora!" _But the door did not open. He turned back around to the minister.

"Oh you have made a very big mistake Mr. Weasley!" Cornelius threatened. Percy became nervous he raised his wand to the minister and ordered.

"Open the door and let me go" His voice was calm even though he did not feel it. The doors flung open but two large men in security uniforms stood blocking Percys' way. Percy turned towards them but before he could even think up a spell one of them cried.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Suddenly his wand flew through the air and landed at the feet of the minister, he slowly bent down to pick it up and smirked at the young Weasley who had his arm outstretched.

"Give me my wand" He said coolly, the minister smiled evilly and for a brief moment he noticed evil in his eyes but then on second glance it had disappeared twice as quick as when it did appear.

"You won't be needing it... Yet" Percy backed out of the room, currently he did not need his wand he needed to escape, to free himself from the mess he'd gotten himself into since he joined the Ministry Of Magic, he needed to get back to his family. However, as he attempted to make his escape the two men at the door grabbed him and pulled him back into the room, locked the door and put a spell lock on it.

He was thrown into and chair and held still with the aid of a body bind curse. He naturally struggled in a failing attempt to free himself. The minister placed Percys' wand on his desk and walked over to the chair he sat in. He pulled out his own wand and for a split second Percy froze in fear as the wand was raised and pointed to his head.

"W- What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"You have two choices Mr. Weasley. You can either stay with us and everything can carry on as normal or we can use the Imperius curse to make you stay"

"I am appalled!" He replied sharply. "You cannot curse me it is illegal!"

"My dear boy you forget I make the rules, also I would like to mention your family, they are holding you back making you do things that are not right and I can see that is a shame for a boy of your talents" Said the minister.

"I will NEVER leave my family!" He snapped.

"Very well I am sorry Mr. Weasley but you have left me with no alternative" Percy squeezed his eyes shut, he knew he had failed, failed his friends and family. "_Imperio!"_ A groan was torn from his lips and his head dangled forward, now that his mind was warped he only knew a few things what the ministry had pried into his controlled mind.

_Voldemort is not or ever will be back._

_My loyalties lie with and only the Ministry Of Magic_

_It is Arthur Weasley (My father) who had let our family down because of his job and connection to muggles. _

With this new found- false- information which had been forcefully planted in his headhe set off to do what he never would have done in his right mind, he was going to betray everyone he loved, he would go home and tell his family exactly where his loyalties lied and that was, is and always will be with the Ministry. That is of cause unless someone could find out of the magical trap he has been locked in and find some possibly way to help.

_FIN!_

**A/N: Ok I know that Percy really is under the Imperius curse and in my head it would have gone a little something like what you have just read and hopefully enjoyed! Review for me like you would for JK. Rowling! Please!**


End file.
